Avant que je parte
by Marion.pgs
Summary: Parce que j'ai toujours pensé que Madge méritait plus que quelques lignes j'ai décidé d'écrire cet OS avec son point de vue à elle sur les jeux, sur Snow, sur Katniss et Peeta, sur la Révolte et sur Gale. OS Madge/Gale


_**OS**_ _ **:**_

 _Avant_ _que je parte_

Ils avaient gagnés. Ensemble. Contre toutes attentes, mon amie était revenue main dans la main avec son partenaire Peeta Mellark. Le président lui-même ne s'y attendait pas, mon père me l'avait confié un soir d'été. A leur retour, le 12 était en effervescence, les enfants recevaient leurs cadeau tant attendu, la nourriture tant convoitée. Des caméras filmées les proches des vainqueurs espérant avoir des renseignements sur leur idylle. Mais ce n'en était pas une. Dès le départ des reporters, les amants maudits du district 12 s'étaient tous deux comportés comme de parfait inconnus l'un envers l'autre. Tous le monde faisait en sorte de ne jamais parler de l'autre. Le peu de fois où ils s'adressaient la parole, leurs échanges était tendus, froids. Jusqu'à ce jour. La Tourné. Une fois les caméras braquées sur eux ils avaient joués leurs rôles à la perfection. Nous les observions, tous deux en arrière plan Gale et moi. Nous nous étions rapprochés après le départ de Katniss. Au contraire de ce qu'affirmait Katniss, Gale ne voyait pas leur petit jeu comme une mascarade. Peut-être avait-il raison. Mais à cette époque son point de vue était entaché par ses sentiments. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle se soit éloignée de lui après les jeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle y avait vécu. Comment aurait-il pu ? Je crois que personne, moi y comprit, ne peut comprendre l'horreur des jeux sans y avoir participé. Personne ne peut imaginer ce qu'est de tués des innocents aussi cruels soient-ils. De voir leur sang sur nos propres mains. Ce ne sont que des enfants. De pauvres enfants condamnés à une mort imminente. Personne ne pouvait comprendre Katniss à part Peeta. Mais elle ne pouvait se confier à lui, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors n'ayant personne d'autre, c'est à moi qu'elle venait rendre visite. Elle ne se confiait pas vraiment, elle ne parlait presque jamais des jeux. La plupart du temps elle se contentait de m'écouter jouer au piano. Sauf ce jour là, le seul où elle m'est vraiment parlé à cœur ouvert. Elle avait avoué qu'elle souffrait, en silence comme elle l'avait toujours fait avant. Elle m'avait parlé de Rue.

"Parfois je voyais ma sœur en elle. J'imaginé qu'elle aurait pu être là, dans cette forêt artificielle, à ma place. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à la garder près de moi. Je pouvais pas me résoudre à la laisser seule. Pas ici dans une arène pleines de tueurs, tous rêvant de s'en sortir vivant peut importe le prix à payer. Ca m'était juste impossible. Elle était si jeune. Elle se battait, chaque jour, à sa manière. Pas avec des armes, non, mais avec toute son énergie, toute ses connaissances, même si elle se doutait qu'elle ne survivrait pas, elle n'abandonnait pas. Elle était pleine d'espoir. Quand Marvel à envoyer ce pieu vers nous, je n'ai même pas réfléchis. J'ai juste tiré. Si tu savais à quel point c'est terrible de tuer quelqu'un juste comme ça, aussi cruel soit-il. Je me suis retourné, et je l'ai vu, si petite si frêle. Je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire. Que je ne pouvais rien dire. Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui. Ca aurait pu être Prim. Sur des milliers de personne combien de chance qu'elles soient tirés au sort? Presque aucune et pourtant, Rue est morte."

Après ça elle s'était excusée et était parti. Je ne l'avais pas retenue. Ca n'aurait servit à rien.

OoO

La tournée venait de débuté. Au premier abord, tout semblait parfait. Katniss et Peeta avait parfaitement joué le rôle d'adolescent éperdument amoureux et le Capitole était aux anges. Mais derrière cette façade se trouver la vérité. La terrible vérité. Les soulèvements étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Chaque jour, j'entrai en douce dans le bureau de mon père et lisait les rapports sur la nouvelle révolte qui enflammait les districts. Et je voulais moi aussi protester. Faire entendre ma voix, mes convictions. Mas ça m'était simplement impossible. Alors je me contenté de passer mes journées à espionner les rapports de mon père, à aller à l'école et à accompagner Gale dans la forêt. J'aimais me balader librement, et parler avec lui sans me soucier de ce que je pouvais dire. Et c'était dans un de ces moments, où nous partagions nos points de vue que c'était arrivé.

"Gale, tuer tous les habitants du Capitole n'est pas une solution, _avais-je répondu en souriant malgré moi._

\- Peut être que si. Au moins plus personne ne nous obligerai à regarder les jeux.

\- Alors c'est ça ton idée? Eradiquer ce qui ne pense pas comme toi? Excuse moi mais c'est exactement ce que fais Snow. _Avais-je rétorqué en ne souriant plus_

\- Ca n'a rien n'à voir!

\- Si! Tuer tous ceux qui ne voient pas les choses comme toi n'est pas une solution! La plupart ne se rends même pas compte que tous ça est réel, que de véritable enfants meurent ! Il faut seulement punir ceux qui savent parfaitement ce qui se passe ici!

Cette fois j'avais crié. Il avait le don de me mettre en rogne pour de bon. Mais lui, avait sourit. Il m'avait regardé, attentivement de haut en bas, suivant mes formes avec ses yeux. Il avait mordu sa lèvre inferieure et une vague de chaleur s'était propagée en moi.

-Tu es vraiment... irrésistible quand tu t'énerves contre moi.

-Gale, ne dis pas n'imp...

Il m'avait coupé dans mon élan et sentant le goût sucré de ses lèvres sur les miennes j'avais oublié pourquoi je comptais le sermonner. Il souriait encore contre ma bouche, je le laissais effleurer de ses doigts ma taille. Je me dégageai un peu de sont étreinte et posai mon front contre le sien. Je souriais moi aussi, timidement. Il me prit dans ses bras, et je respirai l'odeur qui s'émanait de lui. Je savais que tôt ou tard tout ça se retournerai contre moi. Peut être que je n'étais qu'un passe temps en attendant le tour de Katniss. Mais à cet instant cela m'importait peu. Je relevai la tête lentement pour croiser son regard. Il me souriait encore (au diable ce sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre!).

-Il se fait tard on devrait rentrer, _avait-il dit._

Le froid nous enveloppait quand un manteau de glace. Nous courions presque sous la neige pour arriver le plus vite possible chez moi. L'hiver était toujours froid dans le 12 mais il avait rarement était aussi rude. La neige tombait jour et nuit rendant les déplacements difficile. La mine était fermée à cause du temps, c'est pour cette raison que Gale avait autant de temps libre. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Nous arrivâmes devant ma porte, grelottant de froid. Je ne pus me résoudre à le laisse rentrer chez lui avec cette température. Il était rentré lentement, observant l'intérieur avec de grands yeux. Pour les habitants du Capitole, ma maison ne valait rien. Elle était simple, à leurs yeux. Mais pour Gale qui avait vécu dans une bicoque poussiéreuse, elle était luxueuse, imposante, belle. J'avais baissé la tête, affreusement gênée. Il dû remarquer mon embarra, puisqu'il s'était approché, si près que j'osai à peine respirer, et avec ses doigt avait remonté mon visage vers le sien.

« -Ne sois pas gêné. Je ne te juge pas. Pas plus que tu ne le fais pour moi.

Il s'était encore plus approché et cette fois j'avais vraiment cessé de m'oxygéné. Il avait sourit, tout en reculant m'entrainant avec lui. J'avais senti le mur contre mon dos et son sourire c'était encore plus agrandit. Lentement, comme s'il aimé me voir trépigné d'impatience il s'était incliné vers ma bouche et avait enfin posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son parfum envahissait mes narines et m'enivrait. Il s'était reculé, d'à peine quelques centimètres et avait lâché :

« Tu devrais vraiment penser à respirer Madge. _Je mordis ma lèvre gêné qu'il est remarqué l'effet qu'il me faisait._ Et arrête de faire sa, sa me rend dingue. »

Il avait fondu sur mes lèvres, est je lui avais rendu son baisé plein d'audace. Il avait été surpris. Je m'étais sentis vivante, courageuse, pleine d'espoir, et je n'avais aucune envie que ça s'arrête. Mais c'étais sans compter sur ma mère qui avait ouvert la porte nous faisant nous séparé violemment.

« Bonjour avait-elle dit, _et si elle n'était pas ma mère je n'aurai pas vu l'éclat malicieux dans ses yeux._

-Madame Undersee _, avait répondu Gale les cheveux en bataille et la bouche légèrement gonflé_. Je vais y aller, _avait-il poursuivit en s'adressant à moi_. A bientôt, et bonne fin de journée.

-Au revoir ! _avait lancé ma mère_

La porte s'étais à peine fermé qu'elle se tourné vers moi avec un grand sourire. J'avais baissé la tête n'essayant même pas de trouver une excuse. Elle savait. Ca n'aurait servit à rien d'essayer de mentir à ma mère.

-Il est charmant. Tu devrais arranger ta coiffure avant que ton père n'arrive, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le prenne aussi bien que moi.

J'avais sourit en relevant la tête et j'étais monté dans ma chambre. Je n'ai jamais réussit à effacer ce sourire idiot à chaque fois qu'il venait me voir.

OoO

Katniss rentré dans une semaine. Mon humeur était massacrante. C'était stupide, j'en avais conscience mais je ne pouvais pas ignorait la rage qui me tordait le ventre. J'en étais sûre après son arrivée Gale ne ferai plus attention à moi. Et ça me rendait folle. J'avais oublier pendant quelques semaines qu'il ne m'appartenait pas. Il était venu chez moi ce jour là, mes parents étaient bloqués à l'Hôtel de Justice à cause de la neige. Nous étions seuls et je l'ignorais superbement depuis son arrivée. Il n'avait rien dit, au début de peur de me froisser davantage. Je restais là, dans mon fauteuil, à faire semblant de lire sans ouvrir la bouche. A coté de moi, je le voyais serrer les poings et l'entendait soupirer une fois de plus. Sans que je m'y attende il avait fermé mon livre et m'avait presque ordonnait de le regardait.

« Je lisait, Gale. Tu n'as pas l'impression de me déranger _? Avais-je demandé d'une voix que je reconnaissais à peine._

-Ne mens pas, tu ne lisais pas. Tu me faisais enrager. Il y a une légère différence.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. _Il s'était levé brusquement._

\- Oh je t'en prie Madge est ce que tu vas me dires ce que tu as ? Ou est ce que je vais devoir te supplier ? Je suis venu jusqu'à toi pour m'assurer que tu allais bien, alors que tu m'évites depuis le début de la semaine, et là, tu oses me dire que tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ?

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas répondre à tes attentes ! Avais-je répondu en essayant de ne pas crier

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?!

-De quoi je parle ? De quoi je parle ?! Es-tu aveugle à ce point ?

-Mais quand est-ce que tu vas t'exprimait clairement !?

\- Dans à peine une semaine tu auras oublié jusqu'à mon existence ! Quand elle sera là tu n'aura d'yeux que pour elle et tu ne me verras plus ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? J'aurai dû te repousser dès la première fois que tu m'as embrassé !

-Pourtant tu ne l'as pas fait !

-Non, mais j'aurai dû ! Dès le départ je savais que tu l'aimais elle et que je n'étais qu'un passe temps !

\- Tu n'es tout de même pas jalouse de Katniss ?

-Bien sûr que je le suis ! Tu ne vois qu'elle et moi, moi je ne suis rien. Rien d'autres qu'une de tes conquêtes, et j'ai été assez stupide pour croire que j'avais de l'importance pour toi ! Je peux rien faire face à ça et ça me rends folle ! Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir maintenant…

Je n'avais pas remarqué que je pleurais. Ni qu'il s'était approché de moi. Il essuya mes perles salées avec son pouce et posa son front contre le miens.

-Tu te trompes. Tu te trompes vraiment Madge. Je ne vois pas qu'elle. Je te vois toi. Chaque jour c'est à toi que je pense. Je ne te mens pas. Je te vois et tu ne pourras plus m'échapper. Je ne peux pas te dire que je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Mais je peux te dire, que tu as fais des ces semaines les plus belles de toutes. Je ne changerai rien de tout ça. Et si tu regrette de ne pas m'avoir repoussé ce jour là moi au contraire je t'en remercie.

J'avais cessé de pleurer. Je le regarder dans les yeux. Et j'avais tout de suite su qu'il ne mentait pas. Je souriais, timidement.

-Je suis vraiment une idiote…

-Peut être mais tu es une très belle idiote. Peut être un peu trop même. »

Il avait sourit et m'avait embrassé et comme à chaque fois j'avais l'impression de respirer, vraiment, de vivre. De renaitre sous ses caresses. J'avais approfondis le baiser sans avoir à y réfléchir. Il m'avait serré plus fort contre lui, et après avoir embrassé la ligne de ma mâchoire s'était attaqué à mon cou. Il mordillait ma jugulaire et je sentais mes jambes flancher. Il avait dû le sentir aussi puisqu'il avais passé ses mains sous mes cuisses pour me porter, mes jambes autour de son bassin. Nous n'avions pas cessé de nous embrasser quand il avait monté les escaliers, ni quand il avait ouvert (difficilement) la porte de ma chambre. Pas plus quand il m'avait posé sur mon lit. Je voulais le faire flancher moi aussi, le faire défaillir comme il le faisait avec moi. Alors lentement les mains tremblantes, j'avais défait un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Puis, toujours fébrile et peu sûre de moi, je lui avais enlevé et l'avais jeté dans un coin de la pièce. Mes mains sur son torse, je ne savais pas qui en profité le plus. Je redessinais ses muscles parfaitement dessiné du bout des doigts, alors qu'il avait du mal à maitriser sa respiration. Son cœur battait aussi vite que le miens. Il n'osait plus bouger. Je fus prise s'une audace nouvelle et le fis basculer pour me retrouver assise à califourchon sur lui. Je défis ma queue de cheval, et retira mon haut. Cette fois c'était lui qui ne respirait plus quand je pris ses mains pour les poser sur mon ventre et les faire remonter ver ma poitrine.

« Tu vas finir par me tuer, Madge… _avait-il dit d'une voix irrésistiblement rauque_

-J'espère au moins que ta mort sera agréable, _avais-je murmuré_

-Je n'en doute pas.

Et il se remit à me toucher. Lentement, de peur de me brusquer. Je lui mordis la lèvre, et il grogna me faisant par la même occasion sourire. J'embrassais le haut de son torse, et son cou le faisant gémir. L'attente était trop longue, alors je descendis mes mains vers le bas et m'arrêtai quand je sentis le tissu de son caleçon. Il attrapa mes poignets et repris sa respiration difficilement.

-Après ça je ne pourrais plus rien contrôler Madge… _chuchota-il_

-J'espère bien, _répondis je sur le même ton._

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Certaine.

Je n'ai jamais regretté ma décision.

OoO

Je m'étais réveillé seule dans mon lit. J'avais soupirai, peut être que j'aurais dû m'en douter. Mes yeux me piquaient mais je refuser de pleurer. Pas pour lui. Je me relevais, et attrapais mes vêtements de la veille avant de les enfiler. Je m'apprêtais à descendre les escaliers quand je le vis, devant moi. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, un petit sourire en coin était présent sur ses lèvre, sa chemise était froisser et il l'avait mal boutonné. Il avait relevé les yeux vers moi, je n'osai pas parler ni bouger, honteuse d'avoir pensé qu'il ai pu me laisser sans un mot.

" Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais partir après ça _? demanda-t-il avec, je le répète, cet irrésistible sourire qui allait finir par me tuer. "_

Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de répondre qu'il me volait déjà un baiser. Je souris à mon tour en me traitant d'idiote intérieurement. Je m'étais collé à lui, et j'avais glisser une main dans ces cheveux, l'autre passant sous le pan de sa chemise. Il avait grogner, encore, et s'était éloigné.

"Tes parents vont arrivés.

-Peu importe, _avais-je répondu entre deux baisé._

-Madge...sa voix était suppliante comme s'il doutait de sa faculté à me résister

-Embrasse-moi... _il m'avait obéit me rendant un baiser fougueux qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter mon désir._

-Je dois vraiment y aller.

Il m'avait offert un dernier baisé puis était partis sans se retourner. Il avait bien fait, je n'aurait pas pu me contrôler s'il avait regardé en arrière. Mes parents étaient rentrés, une heure plus tard, et à l'inverse de mon père, ma mère avait tout de suite deviner à mon sourire ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là.

"Tu n'est vraiment pas discrète, chérie. Par chance ton père est aveugle ! _avait-elle chuchotait en riant._

OoO

J'étais chez moi lorsque j'avais soudain entendu un cri effroyable. Je m'étais vivement retourné certaine d'avoir reconnu _sa_ voix. J'étais descendu en trombe et étais sorti sans même prendre mon manteau. J'avais couru jusqu'à la Grande place qui n'étais qu'à deux minutes de chez moi. Mon cœur s'était arrêté. Il y avait au centre un poteau, surmonté de chaines. Un homme revêtu d'un uniforme de pacificateur, tenait un fouet dans sa main droite, il le releva et le fit claquer sur son dos déjà en sang. Un cri était resté coincé dans ma gorge, je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire un pas que Katniss s'était projeté entre lui et le pacificateur recevant à sa place un coup de fouet. Peeta s'était approché et le bourreau avait pointé son arme sur eux. J'avais béni Haymitch, quand il s'était à son tour avancé et avait par miracle réussit à le calmer. J'avais accouru vers lui mais un pacificateur Boui m'avait attrapé pas le bras.

-Va-t-en si tu ne veux pas que ce soit toi.

Il avait enfoncé le canon de son arme dans mon dos et j'étais partis. J'avais couru chez moi, prévenant ma mère. J'étais paniqué. Je ne pouvait même pas le voir. Peut-être qu'il ne survivrait pas. Peut être que je ne le verrai plus jamais. Ma mère tentait désespérément de me calmer en vain. Elle m'avait laissé seule, abattue, avant de revenir une boîte en carton en main. Je l'avais reconnu. C'était ses antidouleurs, ceux qu'elle utilisait quand elle souffrait de ses atroces migraines. Elle me les avaient tendus et avait hoché la tête. J'avais attrapé mon manteau et m'étais enfui en courant en direction de la maison de Katniss. La neige ne cessai pas de tombé. J'avais froid, mais je ne m'en souciait pas. Mes bottes s'enfonçaient dans au moins 15 centimètres de poudreuse. Mais je n'en avait que faire. J'étais enfin arrivé au village des vainqueurs, et j'avais sonné. Plusieurs fois, avec insistance, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Katniss avait ouvert, elle avait l'air surprise de me voir ici. Evidemment qu'elle l'étais, elle ne savait pas ce qui me liait à Gale.

"Pour ton ami, avais je expliqué devant son air perdu. _Elle avait ouvert la boîte._ Ils sont à ma mère. C'est elle qui me les a donnés. _Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre et à ce moment, bien qu'elle était mon amie j'aurai pu la tuer._ Prends-les je t'en prie.

Je m'étais enfui, de peur qu'elle ne refuse.

La semaine était passé au ralenti. J'étais tombé affreusement malade à cause de la neige mais ce n'étais pas ce qui m'inquiété le plus. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de Gale. Un couvre-feu avait été instauré et il y avait eu d'autre châtiment comme celui de Gale. Ce matin là, j'étais enfin remise sur pieds. Je m'étais levée tôt, avait à peine touché à mon petit-déjeuner avant de sortir. Il faisait moins froid, la neige ne tombait plus mais elle n'avait toujours pas fondue. J'avais marché le plus vite possible tout en essayant de paraitre naturelle quand je croisé un pacificateur. La Veine était sombre, sale et vide mais ça ne me posai aucun problème. Je ne m'étais jamais considéré au dessus de ses habitants. Même si la plupart des autres élèves pensait le contraire, je n'avais jamais méprisé ceux qui n'habitait pas en Ville. J'avais aperçue au loin Posy assise sur les marche en bois. Elle était si petite et si frêle que je m'étais demandé comment elle pouvait résister au froid. Je m'étais approché lentement d'elle et je m'étais mise à genou.

"Bonjour Posy...

-Tu es Madge? _avait-elle demandé avec des yeux curieux_

-Euh oui... Comment le sais-tu?

-Maman m'a dit qu'une fille viendrait surement voir Gale. Et tu es la seule à être venue. A part Katniss.

-Je vois je peux entrer?"

Elle n'avait pas répondu mais c'était contenté de prendre ma main et de me conduire à l'intérieur de la maison. Etrangement, elle semblait épargné par la poussière du charbon tant elle était propre. Hazelle était une femme très respecté au 12. Elle était seule avec quatre enfants et s'était toujours débrouillé pour survivre. J'avais aperçu ma mère lui donner quelques pièce en plus quand elle avait travaillé chez nous. Elle s'étais approché de moi et avait sourit, malgré qu' elle soit visiblement épuisée.

"Nous t'attendions... Suis-moi."

Je me souviens avoir été surprise qu'elle connaisse mon existence. Bien sûr je l'avais déjà croisé, même chez moi mais à cet instant j'avais compris que Gale lui avait parlé de moi. J'étais étonné qu'il puisse avoir eu envie de parler de notre rapprochement à sa mère. J'avais rougi et je m'étais insulté intérieurement de pensé de à ça dans une situation pareille. J'étais arrivé devant la porte, je n'osai pas entré. J'étais seule, Hazelle m'avait laissé devant non sans m'adresser un dernier sourire. J'étais pétrifié, j'avais peur de ce que je pouvais trouvé derrière ce mur. J'avais inspiré longuement puis avais tourné la poigné. Il étais là, tout près. Allongé sur le ventre, on voyait la marque des coups de fouets encore rouge. Mais elles cicatrisaient déjà grâce au soin de la mère que Katniss. Il était endormi, il semblait si paisible. Ma gorge se serra et je dû réprimer un sanglot tandis que mes larmes coulait sur mes joues. Je m'étais assise sur le tabouret le plus près possible de lui et j'avais caressé son visage. Il avait ouvert les paupières, il essayait de se lever mais je l'en avais empêché et il s'était contenté de sécher mes joues.

-Chut, ne pleure pas. _avait-il murmurer_

-J'ai eu si peur j'ai cru que tu étais mort! Putain de merde Gale!

-Madge, ton langage. _Il avait dit ça avec un petit sourire et j'avais par miracle réussit à rire_

-Je me fous de ma façon de parler, abruti.

Et je l'avais embrassé. Doucement et tendrement. J'avais peur de lui faire mal, mais son sourire contre mes lèvres m'avais fait comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Nous étions restés ainsi, mon menton posé sur le lit, sa main dans la mienne, et un discret sourire gravé sur nos lèvres.

OoO

La suite des événements nous avait tous choqué. Katniss était retourné dans l'arène accompagné de Peeta. L'Expiation étais terrible, depuis le début les horreurs des jeux semblait avoir étés décuplait. Il y avait des morts, des survivants, des alliés, des ennemies, des mutations génétiques, et toutes autres choses impossibles à décrire. A ma plus grande surprise Peeta et Katniss ne semblait plus jouer un rôle. Peeta avait échappé de peu à la mort, grâce à Finnick, et depuis la fille du feu ne le voulait plus se séparer de lui.

Gale s'étais remis de ses blessures. Nous ne nous étions revus que peu de fois depuis ma visite chez lui. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'évitait et ça me tracassait. Posy elle, me suivait partout malgré la désapprobation de son frère. Elle était toujours avec moi, je l'accompagnais à l'école, venait la chercher, jouait du piano pour elle et lui prêter tous les rubans qu'elle souhaitait. Je voyais Gale ruminer dans son coin, fuir mon regard et à l'intérieur je tentais de faire tomber ma colère.

Nous étions tous sur la Grande Place devant l'écran géant. J'écouté attentivement le plan que Beetee expliqué aux autres tributs. Il ne me plaisait pas, un mauvais pressentiment d'étais emparé de moi. J'espéré en silence qu'ils meurent pour qu'un de mes amis rentre au 12. C'était cruel, mais la situation l'était aussi. Posy s'était accroché à ma jambe, et ne me lâchait plus depuis l'apparition des geais bavards. Nous avions tous était effrayé par la violence et la cruauté de ces mutations. Quand j'avais entendu ma voix hurler j'avais eu un pincement au cœur. J'avais eu envie d'entrer dans l'arène pour lui assure que j'allais bien. Que nous allions tous bien. Les Pacificateurs nous avaient ordonné de renter chez nous pour dormir. Mamère avait proposé à Hazelle de venir chez nous elle et toute sa alors ils nous avaient suivis jusqu'à la maison.

Nous étions installés dans la salle à manger. J'avais cuisiné toute la journée jusqu'à ce que l'alarme sonne, et tous semblait heureux d'être à notre table. Ils mangé autant que possible et mes parents s'entendaient à merveille avec Hazelle. Gale lui me lançait quelques regards impossibles à déchiffrer. Il ne parlait presque pas, et il écouté à peine la conversation. Rory avait soudain abordé un sujet délicat.

"Katniss me manque à moi... _il semblait si triste que j'avais pris sa main et l'avais serré_

-Rory… _Gale avait à peine haussé la voix mais les accents autoritaire de sa voix raisonnaient autour de nous._

-Oh! Ne fait pas comme si elle ne te manqué pas! Je t'ai vu chez elle, _Gale s'était tendu, à peine mais assez pour que je le remarque,_ elle t'a fait un bisou!

Tout le monde avait cessé de manger, même la petite Posy. Les conversations s'était tut. Personne ne bougeait et j'étais sure qu'ils avaient presque tous cessé de respirer. Ma mère avait levait son regard vers moi, et j'avais répondu froidement.

-Vraiment Gale? Remarque, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

-Madge... il avait murmuré d'un ton las

\- Non, tais-toi.

J'avais recommencé à manger et tous avaient suivis le mouvement. Mon père se tortillait sur sa chaise, sachant parfaitement que je ne m'arrêterais pas là. Hazelle lançait à son fils ainé des regards noirs, et alternait en fixant son assiette. Je n'avais plus faim, j'étais en colère, mais la petite main que Posy glissa dans la mienne m'apaisa quelque peu. Le repas s'était terminé dans le silence. Personne n'osait plus parler. Gale avait la mâchoire serrée, et les poings fermés. J'avais levé la tête et m'étais excusé avant de sortir prendre l'air. Je savais qu'il me suivrait, qu'il voudrait parler si bien que je ne fus pas surprise d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière moi. Sans même réfléchir je m'étais retourné et je lui avais asséné une violente gifle. Il avait encaissé, sans rien dire et ça m'avait encore plus énervé. J'avais continué, en tapant son torse avec mes poings. Je voulais évacuer tout ça, j'en avais besoin. Alors il m'avait laissé faire jusqu'à ce que je me calme enfin.

"Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais... _j'avais murmuré ses mots sachant que je les pensais même pas._

-Rory a dit la vérité. _Elle_ m'a embrassé. C'est elle qui l'a fait, Madge. J'étais complètement dans les vapes à cause des médicaments et de la douleur… Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que je veux ? Me faire jeter pendant des années pour au final qu'elle m'embrasse ? Juste au moment où enfin je passe à autre chose ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça que je veux ! cria-t-il

-Et moi qu'est ce que je veux ? J'en ai marre Gale ! Marre de toujours devoir me demander ce que tu penses vraiment !

-Tu sais très bien ce que je pense !

-Non, je n'en sais rien. La seule chose que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas être dans un putain de triangle amoureux de merde ! Je ne veux pas te demander de choisir, ce que je veux c'est que tu n'ais même pas à choisir. Que ce soit aussi évident que ça l'est pour moi.

-Madge, je ne peux pas oublier des années entière de ma vie d'un seul coup… oui j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Mais imagine-toi à ma place… Je te veux mais il reste une part de moi qui l'aime toujours juste par habitude.

-Alors, très bien. Je pense que tu devrais partir.

-Madge, je t'en prie. _Il m'avait imploré et j'avais si mal en cet instant que j'avais fermé les yeux._

-Non. Va-t-en.

J'avais baissé la tête, je ne voulais en aucun cas croiser son regard. Il était parti, vaincu.

OoO

J'ouvre les yeux et mes souvenirs cessent enfin de défiler devant moi. Le silence est pesant. Quelque chose se passe. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. L'arène a explosé. Katniss a détruit les jeux. Elle est probablement morte à cause de l'explosion. Mes larmes coulent sans que je puisse me retenir. Comment tout ça a-t-il pu arriver ? J'entends au loin des bruits de moteur. Je fronce les sourcils et regarde pas la fenêtre. Il n'y a personne. Pas même les Pacificateurs. Mon cœur bat plus vite. Quelque chose se passe. Mes mains commencent à trembler, et je m'accroche au rebord de la fenêtre. Je suis seule dans ma chambre, mes parents ont étés escorté par les Pacificateurs jusqu'à l'Hôtel de Justice. Je pleure parce que je sais que je ne les reverrai pas. Je l'ai compris quand ils m'ont serré plus longtemps et plus fort qu'ils auraient dû. Je l'ai su quand j'ai croisé le regard de ma mère. Un sanglot m'échappe. Comment a-t-on plu en arriver là ? Les minutes passent, peut-être même les heures. Je pleure, je sanglote, je tremble, je crie. Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Je tourne et retourne la situation dans ma tête mais je ne comprends pas. Je comprends enfin l'ampleur de la chose. La Révolte gronde. Elle est là, si près de moi que je pourrais l'atteindre. Et ça me fait peur. Parce que je sais ce qu'il se passe lors d'une guerre. Il y aura des morts, Snow ne capitulera pas. Il se battra, coûte que coûte pour garder le pouvoir. J'essuie mes larmes et change ma robe blanche contre un pantalon et une chemise noire. Mon cœur bat toujours aussi vite. On frappe à la porte, deux fois. Puis silence. Deux autres coups plus lents. C'est notre signal. Je cours dans les escaliers et ouvre la porte. Je me blottis contre lui. Ce n'est pas le moment d'appliquer ce que j'ai dis hier soir. Ca n'a plus aucune importance.

« Quelque chose se prépare. » _dit-il d'une voix sombre._

J'ai à peine le temps d'hocher la tête qu'il apparait soudain. Tout explose. Je suis projeté au loin et mon corps frappe violemment le sol m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Il fait chaud. J'ouvre les yeux mais je ne vois rien si ce n'est des tâches noires troublant ma vue. Peu à peu je distingue les flammes. Des bombes. Pas n'importe lesquelles, non, des bombes incendiaires. Ils nous attaquent. La Guerre à commencé. Mon bras est brûlé et je ne sens plus ma jambe gauche. Je relève la tête, lentement. Elle forme un angle étrange, et je crois apercevoir mon os au niveau du genou. Mon ventre est taché de sang lui aussi. Un entaille profonde le cisaille de mes côtes à mon nombrils. La douleur est cuisante, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter. Les bombes expose autour de moi, des bouts de bois se loge dans ma peau, mutilant mon corps. La fumée épaisse brûle mes yeux et j'ai dû mal à respirer. Je tousse et crache du sang par terre. Il ya a une arme près de moi, vestige du départ des Pacificateurs. Je tends la main et l'attrape. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais mais je la garde en main. Je me sens soulevé du sol et je cris pointant le canon de mon arme sur le torse de Gale. Je soupire et le sens avancer. Il y a des corps, calciné au sol. Les maisons de la ville partent en fumée. Mais ils continuent, ils bombardent toujours le 12. Je cri lorsque nous passons devant l'Hôtel de Justice. Je la vois, allongé par terre, un filet de sang barre son front. Je hurle à la mort, et il me serre plus fort contre lui. Ils l'ont tué. Ma mère. Si douce et aimante. Si belle et souriante. Et mon père aussi doit être mort. Je pleure contre l'épaule de Gale et le serre de toutes mes forces. Il continue de marcher le plus vite possible essayant d'éviter les flammes. Les deux hovercrafts continuent inlassablement de larguer de bombes en se dirigeant ver la Veine. Nous arrivons enfin à la clôture, et il passe dans une grande ouverture pour rejoindre les survivants. Il y a Prim et sa mère, Hazelle et les enfants, Sae Boui-Boui, Delly et quelques centaines d'autres habitants du district. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux. Il y a des enfants, blessé dans les bras de mineurs. Gale hurle quelque chose mais je ne l'entends pas, tout le monde se met à avancer. Lentement nous nous dirigeons vers le pré. Puis tout bascule à nouveau. Un hovercraft se matérialise au dessus de nous et lâche une bombe. Ils tuent même ceux qui essaient de d'échapper. Gale se met à courir en hurlant à sa famille et à Prim de le suivre. Je m'accroche à lui. J'ai mal, tellement mal. L'hovercraft avance très lentement comme s'amusait à nous tuer le plus lentement possible. Je tourne la tête et voit les enfants derrière nous. Il y a Tom, le petit frère d'un garçon de la mine, il est blessé et avance à peine derrière nous. Gale se tourne à son tour et le voit. Il comprend. Tout comme moi et me serre plus fort encore.

« Gale…

-Non.

-Tu n'as pas le choix…

-Sa va aller. Sa va aller, je te le promets. _Sa voix est très faible, tremblante._

-Non Gale, tu sais et je sais que je ne vais pas survivre _._ Porte Tom, lui il vivra. C'est fini pour moi.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser Madge, je ne veux pas que tu meures. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser, tu n'as pas le droit de partir. _Sa voix tremble et les larmes coulent sur ses joues._

-Ne pleure pas. _J'essuie ses joues avec mon pouce._ Pose-moi.

Il se baisse lentement près à remonter si je change d'avis. Il me pose par terre et me serre contre lui. Je pleure moi aussi. Parce que c'est injuste. Parce que je ne veux pas le laisser. Je pose brutalement mes lèvres sur les siennes et la seule chose que j'entends après ça est le moteur de l'hovercraft. Je le serre contre moi, embrasse ses lèvres, et le pousse loin de moi.

-Je t'aime Madge… _sa voix me brise le cœur encore et encore._

 _-_ Je t'aime Gale… Va-t-en.

Il se lève et attrape Tom par les aisselles et se remets à marcher. Il se retourne une dernière fois et me redit silencieusement « Je t'aime ». Mon cœur rate un battement. Je m'allonge à terre. Il est juste au dessus de moi. La trappe s'ouvre comme au ralentit. Je sens le métal froid contre ma peau. L'arme. Ce que j'attendais. Mon cri de guerre, ma façon de leur montrer que je ne me plierais plus à la dictature de Snow. J'attrape le pistolet et je vois la bombe se dirigé au ralentit vers moi. Je pose le canon sur ma tempe. Inspire. Expire. J'ai mal. Je meurs. Mon doigt passe sur la détente. Mon cri perce le silence. Je presse la détente.

OoO

Bon eh bien voilà, cet OS est terminé. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Je suis aussi très stressé de connaitre votre avis… Je sais que certaine personne n'aime pas Gale (et j'en fais partis) mais j'espère que vous aimerai quand même mon histoire. Bon je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre haha, donc à très bientôt et n'hésitez pas me donner des idées d'OS ou One-Shot je serai ravi d'écrire pour vous.

N'oubliez pas de reviewer !

XX


End file.
